Thorns On Red Roses
by Ravenoid06
Summary: When an ancient evil arises from the ashes like a phoenix, will the Cullens and Four Olden Vampires be able to overcome it? Trials and Tribulations face these heroes. But, then again what good story doesn't have that? This isn't your average Twilight Story. Twists and Turns litter these pages. A Story Of Adventure! OCxOC Bella x Edward Rated T-Might Change OCxEmmett
1. Chapter 1

_Sup?__  
_

A/N- Hey! So, I was debating on making this story. It's my very first story so please excuse any grammatical errors and plot setup errors. But, before I start this I want to clear up a few things.

-I'm only a sophomore in highschool and I'm a guy

-I'm not in summer but updates should be regular

-The length of the story will depend on how popular the story is I will always end the story with a way for it to continue.

-If you have any questions/suggestions or just want to say something please do review, after all that's like 50% of a writer's inspiration.

-I'm not really that into twilight but I do like the supernatural

Disclaimer- I own none of these characters every Twilight character is not mine they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Copyright- I own _Eliana__,__Azeri__,__Monica __and __Stephen__. _All themes, plots, and thoughts created by Ravenoid06 are mine and mine alone.

Okay Without _Further __Adieu_I present to you _Thorns __On __Red __Roses_

* * *

**Chapter 1- _Pale __Reunions_**

A sweet melodic whistle broke the silence of night through the city's streets. The melody held chords, chords that told tales of adventure, joy and life. The beauty that created this tune strolled down the poorly lit streets in an alert but relaxed demeanor. The beauty was truly beautiful, even by her own vampiric stature.

Long flowing mahogany hair cascaded down her back. Shining with different hues of red, brown, and hazel. Perfectly smoothed alabaster skin glowed with life on her. Her eyes a dark rich mahogany danced with spirit. As she searched the shadows. There was a fire inside of her that burned deep within her soul that shown through.

The sickly sweet aroma of vampire struck Eliana's senses. She tensed slightly her eyes snapped to the mouth of an alley way. Although the darkness covered the night. Her acute eyes caught the familiar figure.

"Took you long enough aye?" Eliana grinned raising her perfectly arched eyebrow. The man's carefree grin was still present, along with the dark brown eyes and chiseled masculine features.

"Who's to say I was late what if you just happen to be early?" The vampire replied casually crossing his arms and leaning against the brick wall.

Eliana growled playfully at him.

"It's good to see you Azeri," Eliana whispered while taking in his appearance. She hadn't seen him in decades, and that really took it's toll. Azeri did change quite a lot in Eliana's perspective. The old naive childish vampire she once knew had grown.

His eyes held wisdom. Something she had never expected from him.

"I suppose I can't call you an ignorant fool anymore now can I?" She grinned flashing her white teeth. The sharp blades gleaming in the moonlight.

"No, not anymore Eliana," He whispered softly gazing at her with an unreadable expression.

"So,what was so urgent that you needed to see me asap?" Eliana's eyes narrowed. She mustn't forget why she was here.

"They're back," Azeri whispered quietly shifting slightly from his leaning on the wall. Shock appeared in Eliana's eyes quickly. They had been dead for some time now. Centuries even. Why? How could they even be awakened? Fear crept into the vampiress. She began glancing nervously around the shadows.

"How do you know?" Eliana whispered softly. Stepping closer to the vampire. Azeri held a warmth within him that warmed Eliana to the core. But she would never admit this to her "Ignorant fool". His eyes shimmered with worry for a second as he glanced down at Eliana.

"I ran into one two weeks ago," he sighed sliding down the brick building and sitting indian-style on the pavement.

"Are you okay?" Eliana questioned softly sitting with her legs tucked under herself. "Yes-yes i'm fine." He sighed raking his fingers through his luscious hair.

"How many-?" Eliana's eyes squinted. The sound of a car ignition broke the conversation. The car was a few blocks down but that was enough to concern them. The day was starting.

_'__Humans__'_

Eliana and Azeri voiced at the same time. "Maybe we should go," Azeri whispered grabbing Elianas hand. The feeling of fire crept up on both of their skin. It wasn't a burning sensation, but it was warm and welcoming.

Eliana glanced down at their intertwined hands and nodded softly. With that they shot forward through the dark streets. Wind blasted across them with enough force to kill a human but to a vampire it was just slight drag. Eliana let out a giggle from the thrill. Azeri grinned softly looking down at the beautiful vampiress.

"It's about time," he whispered mainly to himself. However he felt pressure in his rib he grinned to himself knowing she heard it.

They slowed to a stop when they burst out of city limits. The sun had begun to rise and with it humans.

The vampires walked into the forests for no better reasons then who would go hiking at this hour.

Azeri sat on wet moss that was connected to a broken tree. That's when Eliana noticed what he was wearing. He wore dark gray sweat pants a dark blue t-shirt, with a leather jacket on top and some blue vans. Eliana now saw he completely stopped his '11th Century' getup and took a more modern look.

Eliana took into account the days as well. Wearing olden attire would really attract unwanted attention. She wore a black jacket with a maroon undershirt. Black jeggings with dark brown Ugg boots.

Eliana took a seat next to the 'ignorant fool' his legs spreading out as hers went neatly underneath her. The wet moss not bothering her in the slightest.

"How many were there?" Eliana whispered again from their previous conversation, scooting closer to Izeri as if they were close by.

Azeri looked down at their still intertwined hands and started rubbing his thumb across her smooth hand. "6," he whispered quietly.

Eliana stiffened a whole _pack_of those things arose. Fear carved It's way through her usual clear facade. Azeri sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her slightly closer. The spark of his touch making her shudder in pleasure. Eliana's fingers wrapped themselves around his torso and rubbed his sides gently.

That's when she noticed a scar. She gasped and lifted his shirt and jacket out of the way to get a better look it was on his left side and about 4 inches long. It traveled just about his 'v' lines and up to about 2 inches from his naval. Eliana traced it with her thumb questioning him only with her eyes.

Azeri sighed pleasure gathering from her touch. "One of their claws snagged me," he whispered. "And you said you got through it fine," Eliana murmured. She sighed and leaned back.

"What are we going to do Azeri?" She whispered softly, while pulling her hair up in a high ponytail. Her natural bangs falling in place. "Well, they just can't roam the land," he voiced. "Well we can't kill them alone." Eliana said agitated. She saw a flash in Azeri's eyes.

"What?" she asked squinting her eyes in suspicion.

"There's a coven," he said softly a few miles away. "Of 7," he finished. Relief flooded me, those were good numbers. "They are all children," He sighed, and fear came rushing back.

"Those children won't be able to do _anything_ but get killed!" Eliana retorted.

"They have spirit and their coven is strong they just might be able to withstand!" Azeri defended softly. Azeri grabbed Eliana's shoulders and looked her in the eye, "It's all we have," he reasoned.

Eliana huffed and stood.

"Who are they?" she hissed.

"The Cullens.." Azeri spoke firm but not hard. Eliana smirked, "Well if you want to lead a coven of children to their inevitable death. Be my guest."

* * *

A/N-Okay this is my first Post to **Thorns ****On ****Red ****Roses **please leave a comment/review! Sorry about the short chapter! I was typing this up on my phone and I just thought that was a good place as any to end there. I'm in the midst of Chapter 2 and should be posted probably tomorrow!

Thanks for reading!

~_**Ravenoid**__**06**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Okay! Chapter 2 Is Officially up! I Don't have much to say except every chapter I make will hopefully get longer and longer the further we get into this excuse any grammatical errors and plot setup errors. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer- I own none of these characters every Twilight character is not mine they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Copyright- I own _Eliana__, __Azeri__, __Monica __and __Stephen__. _All themes, plots, and thoughts created by Ravenoid06 are mine and mine alone.

Okay Without _Further __Adieu _I present to you _Thorns __On __Red __Roses_

* * *

**Chapter**** 2- **_**Alabaster **__**Encounters**_

"You smell that?" Azeri spoke, uncomfortable and completely disgusted. Eliana nodded softly gazing at the sodden wooden trees. The tiny bodies of life captured her attention for a second before she turned and investigated the putrid stench. "It's absolutely horrid," she hissed.

"You two don't smell that appealing either," a second voice interrupted the duo. Azeri swivelled his body at a speed that could only be reached by a vampire and snarled at the intruder. Eliana stiffened momentarily and turned around to face the speaker with much more elegance.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my lands?" The copper skinned male barked. Hostility burning in his coal black eyes. He held his head high, he stood roughly 6 and a half feet tall and he was completely ripped. If Eliana were human this man would be a serious threat.

"Your lands?" Eliana asked lightly raising her eyebrows up in mock humor.

"Yes-" The man growled out. "-My lands." Eliana squinted her eyes in annoyance. This man was obviously of no use but he did spark her curiosity. Why would a half dressed man be in the middle of the rain forest in the morning.

"What is it you blood suckers want?" The man grounded out with steel etched in his voice. Shocked registered across Azeri's face then rage. Eliana passive composure did not falter.

'So he knows of our kind' Eliana thought while staring through this man's eyes to his soul. She could feel the hatred and resentment toward them. Along with an ancient beast.

"What are you?" Eliana whispered. He was clearly not human, being as he knew exactly what they were and his body held something inhumane within itself.

The man smirked and glared openly at the two vampires. His body vibrated, visible heat rose from his chest and his skin flushed. Eliana looked into his eyes that flared from coal black to a dark yellow. His faced morphed into a snout and his appendages into paws. What stood in front of Eliana and Azeri was a rather large wolf.

Shock flickered across Eliana's eyes for a mere second. 'Ah. So the moon shifters exist.' Eliana thought staring at the snarling beast in front of her. Azeri stepped closer to Eliana taking a defensive stance.

"This mutt is nothing more than a mere toddler," Eliana whispered turning away from the now enraged wolf. She walked back the way she started at a human pace.

"Let's go Azeri," She gestured to him without looking back. That's when she heard and felt it, that ever so slight move of it's massive paw. Eliana shot forward at the wolf so fast it nearly burnt her clothes off. She grabbed the wolf by the scruff of its neck slamming it onto the soil, hard enough where she thought his spine was going to fracture.

She leaned close to the wolfs ear and growled out slowly, "I wouldn't if I were you." She got back up and walked gracefully back the way she had come. "Let's go Azeri," she repeated. She heard Azeri's lighter more elegant steps take after her with a soft but discernible voice saying behind them , "Paul, would you stop trying to be the hero of the pack?!".

Lightning crackled overhead of the vampires. Rain showered upon them. The sound of water droplets hitting the Earth's soil was all Eliana focused on until the scent hit her.

She could smell them now. 7 distinct vampires and a- Eliana stopped. The sweet nectar smell of blood wafted past her nose. She grimaced and faced Azeri. She could see Azeri shy away from her cold glare. Eliana's control was beyond anyone but a human being the 7th member of a child's coven was to much.

Eliana watched with Azeri underneath a rather large oak. She grimaced at the scene in front of them. The vampires were playing baseball. She could hear the distinct crack cleverly hidden by the lightning.

She studied the children. One who appeared the eldest of the group smiled with only a father's pride at his children. He had golden locks, usual vampiric demeanor and unhidden compassion etched on his features. The woman standing to his right, obviously his mate was honey everything. Hair,eyes.

Her analysis was cut short by the petite black haired vampire. "Someone's here," she whispered. The vampires all shot together from their places and gathered. 'They are so slow' Eliana thought sourly.

"Well, Appears we've been caught," Eliana smirked at Azeri and together they strode out from their cover confidence smeared entirely over Eliana's face.

They strode up until they were a few yards apart from the Cullen line. Eliana whispered sweetly, " Ah.. so you must be the Cullen 7."

"8." The human snapped towards her. Eliana openly stared at the human girl wrapped up inside the copper haired man's chest. They coven all had golden eyes showing their age and diet.

The human was awfully plain.

The copper haired man snarled at Eliana. Going defensive. Eliana grinned slightly. 'Ah a mind reader'

His eyes flashed clarifying he was an actual mind reader. Eliana barricaded her mind from him building up her mental defenses. Shock crossed his face immediately. There were three other vampires Eliana didn't analyze. The first her eyes landed upon was a golden haired man. He was scarred head to toe. And held an at ready attention. 'This man would've been perfect if he were older' Eliana voiced to herself.

And then there were 2.

A blonde haired woman stood openly glaring at her. She was pretty but not anywhere close to Eliana. She only captivated Eliana's attention for a second when she looked up.

Eliana's passive composure almost faltered. Behind the blonde was a beautiful male. Beautiful and in power almost by elden state. His eyes stared back at Eliana with a hidden longing.

"Forgive me but who are you and what do you want?" The leader called at Eliana and Azeri. "Forgive our rudeness," Azeri said nudging roughly Eliana. "I am Azeri and this is Eliana," he told the leader our names.

"And your names," Azeri questioned truly curious. "I am Carlisle-" the leader spoke. "This is Esme My mate-" gesturing to the honey woman beside him. "-This is Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett." He finished gesturing to the respective people. So, Emmett was the muscle man's name.

Azeri continued explaining their current situation while Eliana stared at Emmett. The blonde growled out at her then. Attention snapped to Rosalie. Jealousy laced in the pit of Eliana's stomach. He was claimed she voiced to herself.

"Maybe we should take this back to our residents its only a mile away." Carlisle suggested feeling the tension rise. "Lovely idea," Eliana whispered staring at the awed Emmett.

"Okay, We'll take the cars and you can meet us there,you go-" Eliana cut his directions off, "We'll find our way thanks."

"I-I wanna go with you," Emmett whispered barely audible. His voice was rich, masculine, and powerful. Is this man really a child?

Eliana motioned for him to follow as the group dispersed. Rosalie looked murderous. Completely furious. If looks could kill.

"Wait-wait how is that fair?" Edward spoke up strapping the human into the car. "They have one of us, shouldn't we get one as a fair trade?"

Azeri stepped forward. "I'll go."

Edward nodded and both of them made their way toward to trucks. They packed their baseball gear and left for their home. Leaving Emmett and Eliana standing in the baseball field alone.

Eliana watched the last few cars drive off and squinted slightly. She started walking at a leisurely pace following their car's tracks humming a sweet tune. Emmett followed behind her at a suitable pace. His heart ached softly as her hum ended.

"Was there something you wanted?" Eliana whispered softly perfectly content with his presence.

Emmett gulped at hearing her voice. A part of him was wondering what was drawing him to her. A part of him want to be with Rose he wanted to be in love with her. But, he wasn't, the family thought they were perfect together. Rosalie was actually a very vain and selfish person. She only saw fit to please herself, and with no other solution Emmett put up with her.

"I-I don't know exactly-" Emmett whispered truthfully. "-I just wanted to go with you." he finished not exactly how to put his feelings and emotions into words. Eliana took down her hair letting the soft curls fall into their natural place slipping her hair tie on her wrist.

Emmett gasped softly but noticeably which was highly unusual considering he was a vampire.

Eliana glanced at Emmett with an unreadable expression. Her eyes twinkled with an playfulness. Emmett hadn't seen this side of her at the baseball field. But, he really liked it.

"So, uh.. this Azeri, are you two..." Emmett trailed off hoping she would get the message.

Eliana thought about his question.

Were her and Azeri together? _Nah _

"No we're not _together _but-" Emmett winced slightly at the 'but'.

"We I guess are just really close friends, I don't bare feelings to Azeri." Eliana finished with certainty. She saw relief flood into his eyes. "What about you and Rosalie?" Eliana whispered smelling the vampiric scent in a more concentrated area.

They were close but not within hearing distance just yet. She stopped suddenly so they could finish their talk.

"We, we are-" Emmett saw Eliana's eyes darken by just a little if he wasn't a vampire he would have probably never seen it. "-but it's complicated, its more of a 1 sided relationship."

Eliana understood perfectly. She sighed and continued walking, Emmett didn't know exactly how to feel. He just felt like he screwed up. The playful smirk spread across Eliana's face. She pinched his cheek and walked toward the house. Emmett stood there in shock.

He grinned softly to himself and Walked After her.

* * *

A/N- Hey! Okay so I got the Cullen's numbers wrong in the first chapter! Their are 8 Including Bella but because she is human in here. Eliana Only Counts The Cullens As 7. Also! Love Triangle? What kind of good story doesn't have one?!

Sorry If this Chapter Is Short! Thanks For Reading And I'll be posting again tonight or tomorrow!

**_~Ravenoid06_**


End file.
